


A Bruise on a Beautiful Body

by sam_erotica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_erotica/pseuds/sam_erotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you beg for the bruises, for his fingernails breaking the skin on your hips, for the scabs that will remind you tomorrow of what was real today. (A very short ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bruise on a Beautiful Body

As it turns out, you want it to hurt. Without deciding this, you realize you need it to hurt. You need to feel everything _everywhere_ as much as it is possible to feel it, so that you will remember. And if he leaves a bruise in a visible place on your beautiful body, maybe he will remember too.

When he's with you, lavishing his attention on every inch of you, you can't help but believe him. Out of the loud, humid, sticky, pulsing moment he creates a fiction, a you-and-him-together fiction, and you believe it. You try not to, you try to slow down, try to just live in the beauty of this one exquisite moment – his tongue on your neck, your heels scraping at his waistband, his fingers pressing rhythmically into you.

You try, but you can't.

Instead, you rush. You want him to own you. He laughs at you under his breath as you push at his clothing, pull at his neck, beg _more_ , and _harder_ , and _bite me, please, right here_. He thinks you are playing, calls you kinky and plays along. He doesn't hear the fear in your voice, or see in your eyes the sickening knowledge that tomorrow he will seem to forget and you will be right back where you started.

So you beg for the bruises, for his fingernails breaking the skin on your hips, for the scabs that will remind you tomorrow of what was real today. You welcome the pain as he lets his desire for you carry him away and he enters you too fast. You bite your lip. The heat of him burns your back. With the strong taste of iron on your tongue, you crave the loss of control. You grip your erection brutally as his fingers weave into your hair and he snaps your head backward, biting the side of your throat as he comes.

He owns you. In this one exquisite moment, he owns you. Tomorrow, the bruises will remind you both.


End file.
